


Like Home

by marmolita



Series: Trek prompt fills [4]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: hoshi/fem!travis (trans or cisswap) bonding over being the younguns on the ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Home

Travisse Mayweather has spent her life in space. She feels more at home with the floor vibrating from the hum of the warp drive than she does with solid ground under her feet. Still, when she spends all day working with people with so many more years in Starfleet, she can’t help feeling uncomfortable and naive. She finds it difficult to make friends with her subordinates because she feels awkward being in a position of authority over people older than her, and that is how she ends up sitting down to lunch with Hoshi whenever she gets a chance.

Hoshi is even younger, and is still extremely uncomfortable living in space. She’s usually working on a translation of something while she eats, and Trav wonders if it’s too much of an imposition to always share her table, but Hoshi always greets her with a friendly smile. Chatting with Hoshi over lunch almost makes Enterprise feel like home.


End file.
